School Play
by T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T.E.R.90639
Summary: Kind of in between Twilight and New Moon. Edward and Bella are in Drama class and edward is cast as the lead with Jessica. Bella getting Jealous. Mature but im not sure if there will be a lemon yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to make sure this is clear. I made up his play. There could be one like, but I don't know.**

**This is my second fan fic. Hope you enjoy.=]**

Chapter 1:

We had just finished auditions for the school play. I was forced into Drama class and couldn't get out of it. It was a mandatory class to help us come out of our shells. Thankfully Edward was in the class with me. The play we are doing has this big romantic love scene in it. Everyone had to audition. UGH!

Edward was a pro. I on the other hand tried my hardest to make sure that I didn't get cast in any role. That wasn't to hard since my fear of getting up n front of people over powered the natural acting ability Ms. Elliott said I had.

Don't make me laugh!

I was worried though. This play had a very mature scene. Our teacher had to beg the principal to let us do it. It was only for Juniors and Seniors and they had to get a permission slip signed to see it. But the mature scene wasn't what I was worried about. It was who might be in it.

Edward was such a great actor and I knew the teacher would cast him as the lead. And from the look of things Jessica was sucking up to the teacher to get the female lead.

Now let me paint a picture for you of what this scene looks like.

They have a very intense talk and then they have a very intense make out session. Slowly their clothes are removed until they are left in their underwear. The male lead is groping the female lead until slowly the curtain closes. Not what I would like to see my boyfriend doing.

Ms. Elliott was standing on the stage with the castings in her hands. She started announcing who was going to be what character.

"…Newton as the father. Stanley as Sarah. Cullen as Carson. Any questions?" She finished.

I stiffened when I heard Edward cast as the male lead. But what was worse was who was cast as the female lead. Edward raised his hand.

"Ms. Elliot, I'm sorry, but I would rather not play Carson." I let out a breath. "Give it to Newton."

"But Edward…You were by far the best audition I have seen in my 10 years of teaching. And this is my most difficult play. I need you. I know you and Ms. Swan are together and I understand but its acting. I'm sure Ms. Swan understands that, don't you?" She asked looking intently at me. It was a look that said you batter say what I want or you fail.

"Uh…Yah…I understand." I am a terrible liar. And I know Edward could see right through that.

"But still…I would rather not d--" Edward started but Ms. Elliott stopped him.

"Edward. I do not want to here any buts. I'm sorry to have to be so rash but if you don't do this play I will fail you. I need your talent. Please Edward." Its not like Edward needs another diploma but I didn't want Edward to fail because of me. Even if he doesn't need to pass, I want him to. I need him to. I guess I could put up with that one scene.

Edward looked over at me with worry in his eyes. I tried to put on my best fake smile. "Its ok Edward. You can do it. I trust you. Besides, it seems like Ms. Elliott wont give in."

He smiled my crooked smile and looked at Ms. Elliott with a nod.

Jessica did not hide her excitement. I heard a squeal from her once he gave up. She wasted no time to get him to rehearse. She walked over to Edward trying to look seductive. She sat next to him and put her hand on his thigh. That got me mad. She was about to speak but I grabbed Edwards face and turned him to me and crashed my lips into his. I moved one of my hands from his face and moved Jessica's hand off of his thigh. He smiled into the kissed. I heard Jessica storm off but the kiss went on. Then he pulled away smiling and chuckling.

I smiled. "Just claiming what's mine," I said squeezing his thigh.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They have been rehearsing for a week and I haven't lost my mind yet. They haven't done the "ultimate" scene as Ms. Elliott calls it. During the parts that they have rehearsed there have been a few pecks on the lips and cheek but nothing seriously unbearable. But today would be different. Its their first really intense scene.

It was the first kiss that last longer then two seconds. Edward made it very clear to Jessica that the kiss had to be completely no tongue interaction. He gave her some reason but not the one that I always get.

My job was to help with the costumes. That put me into the perfect position to here her drone on and on about kissing Edward. She was tying to make me jealous and it was working.

"So why did Edward say no tongue?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't really listen…"Jessica said putting a mint into her mouth. Ugh.

"So are you going to respect his wishes?" Lauren is nosey.

"Hell no!" Jessica laughed brushing past me.

Oh crap!

"Ok everyone, in positions for act two!" Ms. Elliott called.

Oh crap! Oh Crap! Oh crap!

I heard the first lines being spoken. I couldn't tell Edward.

Oh wait. Edward will know. He will hear what she plans to do in her mind. Ok…a little less worried.

I watched as Edward and Jessica deliver their lines like professionals. They looked like they really were in love and that scared me. I know that Edward would never fall for anyone as shallow as Jessica but there was always doubt in the back of my mind.

I watched closely as the kiss came. Edward pulled Jessica to him by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lent down to her lips. She pushed her lips up against his and it hurt. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't. I closed my eyes but I could hear it to. My heart literally ached. I had never felt that before not even when I had hurt Charlie.

I opened my eyes and they were done. Thank god. I was about to go to the dressing room to help Jessica even though I felt that if I saw her I would break every sinus in her head. Then I felt someone grab me and stone cold lips crashed into mine.

It was great until I tasted lip gloss. I pushed Edward back. He looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Edward. I-I got to go help Jessica. Its-I'll- see ya." I walked away from him and into the dressing room where I heard Jessica talking about her kiss with Edward.

I'm going to kill her.

EPOV

I was getting myself mentally prepared to kiss Jessica.

To think I was putting my lips on someone other then Bella made me mentally sick. I actually felt like throwing up.

"Ok everyone, in positions for act two," Ms. Elliott called. I took a deep breath and walked out on stage.

_Wow he looks hot. I don't care what he wants…my tongue is going in that mouth!_

Oh great. Like this wasn't going to be hard enough.

Ms. Elliott called action and we began. It wasn't to difficult to remember a few lines and movements. I tried to be as realistic as possible. I have had a lot of practice acting human so it was a no brainer for me. Jessica, on the other hand, was constantly thinking about what she has to say next, going over the script in her mind. It was kind of confusing.

The time came for the kiss. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips. I slowly pulled her closer to me trying to refrain from doing anything before absolutely necessary. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to make it go faster. _Just get it over with,_ I thought.

I bent my head down and got closer to her face.

_Come on! This needs to move faster!_ Jessica thought

She pushed up on her toes and her lips captured mine.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._ That's the only thing that kept me in this kiss.

Her kiss was nothing compared to Bella's. Jessica wasn't physically ugly. She didn't kiss badly. She didn't have bad breath. But she was not Bella. It felt like kissing Alice.

I felt Jessica try to push her tongue out and I back away. That kiss was long enough. Ms. Elliott should be happy with it.

"Great job. That was perfect." Ms. Elliott was congratulating but I wasn't listening. I walked backstage looking for Bella. I saw her and she looked a little hurt. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. Not even the slightest bit.

I walked over and grabbed her. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her.

I quickly pushed my lips onto hers. She started to kiss me back but then I felt her push away.

What wrong? Is she mad at me for kissing Jessica? She said it was ok to do the play. Why would she lie? I didn't even want to do the idiotic play.

"I'm sorry Edward. I-I got to go help Jessica. Its-I'll- see ya," she stuttered and walked away. I saw her hesitate before going into the dressing room. I heard Jessica talking.

I went after her. I don't care if it's the girls dressing room. I cant stand Bella mad at me.

BPOV

Jessica was already in her next outfit when I walked in there. She started complaining that I was late but I zoned her out.

There was a knock on the door and I heard Edwards voice.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He sounded hurt.

"I'm busy Edward and you should be getting ready," I tried to steady my voice but my attempt failed.

"I don't care!" He growled/yelled at me through the door.

It was no use. Edward was not going to give up. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. Edward was leaning against the door frame looking down. His head turned up and his eye found mine. He looked so hurt.

He pulled me from my stance at the door and pulled me out of the auditorium into the hallway.

"What did I do?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"You didn't do anything." I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and held me tight.

"Then why did you pull away from me?" He started to move me back against the wall.

"You always pull away from me," I joked looking up at him hoping he wouldn't think anymore of it.

"Bella…"he urged.

"I…I tasted…um…lip gloss." It sounded so stupid now.

He laughed causing me to blush. I knew it was stupid.

He didn't say anything else. He lifted me up against the wall and kissed me. It was soft and perfect. I tired to get closer. I ran my hands through his hair.

Then the auditorium doors opened. "Edwaard,,,,-" Ugh Jessica.

We both turned our heads and she was staring at us. She had a "I want to kill you" look on her face.

"Ms. Elliott wants to see you Edward." That was all she said and went back inside. We waited a moment and then burst out laughing.

**A/N:**

**I tried to make it as long as I could but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. Sorry =]**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry, Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's the night before Edward and Jessica rehearse the big love scene that Bella dreads…What's gonna happen!

Chapter 3:

BPOV

It was the night before Edward had his "ultimate" scene rehearsal with Jessica. Just thinking about it hurt. UGH!

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I cant think of that. Not tonight. No, tonight was about Bella and Edward. Just us.

Alice had fluidly convinced Charlie to let me sleep over. She helped me a lot. She fixed up his room, got everyone out of the house, made me up to look as close to a supermodel as I could get. It was perfect.

The room was filled with candles. Amazing scented candles. But instead of Rose petals on the bed she had placed Freesia petals of every color it was beautiful.

Now I looked, what most people would consider, or Edward at least, sexy. I wasn't wearing lingerie, or nothing at all. I was wearing a dress. I beautiful dress. It was short and low cut but surprisingly not slutty. It was, of course, midnight blue. Alice couldn't get enough of using that color to please Edward.

My hair was down, a little wavy. Hardly any makeup. Some mascara, a little highlight. Very subtle.

I felt a tad bit awkward. I didn't know how to do this. I didn't know where to stand, or what expression to use. But I heard him. He was loader then usual.

I was getting more nervous by the second.

"Bella?" Edward yelled.

Once I heard his voice it cleared my head. I was no longer nervous, I felt more confident. Maybe I could do this. No time to back out now.

I sat at the bottom of the bed on the edge, facing the door. I let my hair fall where it may, my facial expression was a small smirk and hopefully come hither eyes. Yah, the eyes part, not so much.

The door began to open. My heart sped up with every inch it moved.

His head peaked in and then the door was fully open. He stood in the door his eyes searching the room. They finally landed on me and stopped.

He looked me over and I blushed. I shifted a small bit so the I could cover up.

He looked me over again and then he left. HE LEFT!

He turned around and walked out the door.

I sat there embarrassed. Did I really look that bad? He couldn't even say anything he just left. At first I just thought I should stay put but this was his house so I couldn't really do that. I had just been rejected, I need to storm out. That's what everyone in the movies do. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I tried not to fall down the stairs but still tried moving quickly. I got to the bottom ignoring the couch where he sat and headed for the door.

"Bella," he called. Did he really expect me to stay after that? Why would he even want me to stay?

I pulled on the door but something pushed it back shut. Edward's hand was placed against the door. There was no way I was getting out now.

I turned my back to him and stayed put. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, trying not to cry.

"Bella, we need to talk." I turned to face him. Wiping away the tears first.

"I think your actions said everything Edward," I stated and dropped my head.

Before I knew what was happening I was off my feet and on the couch, him beside me.

"Bella. I didn't reject you. I know you think that. I just didn't think I could control myself." He lifted my chin so that I had to look at him.

"Control what? Your gag reflex?" I questioned.

"I don't gag," he said seriously. "I thought I explained why we cant do this. I cant hurt you. Up there I wanted you more then ever. I was surprised I was able to leave. I don't know what would have happened if you…" He moved me on to his lap. I didn't fight because I knew it would be worthless.

"I didn't expect to…go all the way. I just don't want Jessica to go farther with you then I have." Wow I was selfish.

He chuckled.

"This is what this is about Bella?" He asked. I nodded timidly.

He quickly pressed my lips to his. I rush of heat inflame my body, despite his cold skin.

I pulled closer to him. I didn't know how or when but suddenly we were back in his room. He hovered over me as he let me breath. I put my hands on his chest and applied pressure. He looked at me quizzically but obliged.

"Bella, wha--" he started but I held up one finger to tell him to wait.

I scooted off the bed and stood up. I slowly brought my hands to the back of my dress and started to unzip my dress. He stared at me with burning eyes as the dress dropped to the floor. His gaze traveled down my body as it did earlier.

I was wearing the underwear Alice had picked out for me. I was still a little self conscious but I was getting over it. They were black, finally Alice didn't place me in something blue. The bottoms were boy shorts and (according to Alice) made my butt look "luscious". The bra made me look like I had actual breasts. They looked like C's instead of A's. He seemed to like them.

Feeling more confident I decided to let him get a full view. I slowly spun around, making sure he had a good picture in his head. When my back was turned to him I felt hands on my waist, stopping me mid-turn.

"Bella…" He whispered in my ear. It sounded more like a moan though. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

I laid my head back on his shoulder and turned my head so I could whisper back to him. "Nothing in particular." I giggled shortly.

He began kissing up and down my neck. I leaned my head farther back and let out a slight moan.

He kissed on to my shoulder and stopped at the strap.

"Mmmm…" What is he thinking?

Before I could ask I heard a snap. Did he just-? He couldn't have-? Did he? I looked to my shoulder and found that my bra strap was broken. Before I fully registered what was happening his fingers pulled my other strap and swiftly snapped it.

What was he thinking? What I wouldn't give to read _his mind._

_He spun me around to face him. I looked up into his smoldering eyes as his hand traveled up and down my spine. My breast hardly in the bra anymore. His lips crashed into mine._

_A/N:_

_Ok. So I don't know what I am really going to do next chapter. I was going to continue with this chapter but I thought that was a good place to stop._

_Also I need to update my other story._

_Hope you like!_

_Will there be a Lemon next chapter…hmm? Who knows…_


	4. AN

A/N:

Okay…

I know I haven't updated in forever. I am soooooooooooooo so sorry!

I am getting stressed with school. Im falling behind. That has never happened before. I will try to have both of my stories updated by Sunday. No promises. This weekend I have to write a report on the plague so they may not be long.

Just wanted to tell I have not forgotten about my stories!

I'm eating chicken fries! Woo.

Oh and just a book recommendation. Too Close to Home. Really good. About murders. If your bored pick it up! Not that long either. Okay.

Im done!=]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know…I am taking a long time updating. I'm really sorry. I've been stressed out lately. I havent been doing to well in school… I am trying to get my mom to let me do online schooling but she's being stubborn.

I tried to make it long so here you go!

Chapter 4:

Last night went on eventfully. We didn't go farther than we should. My boy shorts stayed on the whole time, but I cant say that about the rest of my clothing.

The day I have dreaded for so long is hear. Tonight is actually the night of the play so they are rehearsing the "ultimate" scene soon. I was in the dressing room with Jessica helping her get ready. She was talking about the scene so I tuned her out.

When she was done I left her and went to find Edward. He was leaning against the wall near the stage. I went over to him, threw my arms around him, and kissed him. It was a hard kiss. I was pushing against him so hard a piece of paper couldn't even get between us.

When we broke apart I kept close to him.

"What was that for?" He asked. He was breathing heavy as was I.

"Just don't want you to forget what you have…" I smiled and blushed at how corny that sounded.

"No need to worry about that."

I hope so.

"Edward, Jessica, I need you on stage please!!" Yelled Ms. Elliott.

Oh dear god.

Sometimes I wish that Ms. Elliott would get hit by a bus and the show would have to be canceled. I never cared for her much anyway. But she is human, I think, I know I shouldn't think that way.

I left backstage to go sit with everyone else in the audience. I sat in the front row my stomach twisting and turning. A few times I thought I may have thrown up. If it wasn't for Edward giving me his crooked smile for reassurance I probably would have. I know I shouldn't have to worry about this but still it gets to me. I'm only human.

The lights started to go down and everyone got quiet as Ms. Elliott said action. That made my stomach jump. I braced myself for anything and everything.

Jessica was on stage in skimpy shorts and a loose t-shirt. Edward walked in and then it began. As instructed Edward had to be all googly eyes and touching her everywhere. Jess tried to look seductive. She had her lips pushed out , probably going for the Angelina Jolie look. As I watched I laughed and got a dirty look from Ms. Elliott.

Come on she had to see how ridiculous she looked.

They ran through their lines skillfully, not missing one or even stuttering. I started to get more comfortable, there was nothing that bad so far.

As soon as I got comfortable Edward pulled Jessica to him and they kissed. A very passionate looking kiss. He started moving towards the bed on the stage while slowly lifting up her shirt.

Okay, not comfortable anymore. This hurt. It may have not been physically but it felt like my heart was aching. Its hard to watch but I have to keep an eye on the slut of all sluts on stage.

They were laying on the bed now. I could here Jessica moaning and it made me want to puke. I now from first hand experience she didn't have to act on that. Edward was kissing her neck and started pulling down he shorts. As they got to her knee's Ms. Elliott yelled, "CUT!"

I turned to look at her in awe. The scene wasn't over. Although I was grateful for it and starting to like Ms. Elliott a lot more.

Jessica breaking from her trance said, "What? The scene isn't over yet."

She sounded out of breath. Ugh.

Edward quickly stood up and came towards me. He jumped off the stage and since there was no chair beside me he sat in the floor between my knee's, his back towards me. I felt an ache between my legs thinking of what he could do if he was turned the other way and this fabric wasn't separating us.

I ran my hand threw his hair and smirked up at Jessica as she was putting her clothes back on.

"I think that's enough for now. We need passion at the end of the play anyway so it will make it more passionate if you don't do it all right now." Ms. Elliott said.

"But I have plenty of passion!" Jessica yelled.

"I've made my decision. Lets move on to Jessica's scene with Mike." Jessica looked pissed but did what she was told.

A beaming smile on my face I took Edwards hand and led him backstage.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Shhh.." I said leading him into one of the empty dressing rooms.

There was no couch in here but there were makeup counters.

I pushed him back on one of the makeup counters and literally jumped him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and glued my lips to his. I tangled my hand in his hair pulling him closer to me. His hands roamed down my body until they were grabbing my ass. He pushed up until I was straddling him on the counter.

His tongue traced my lips and I wanted so badly to meet my tongue with his but I knew if I did he would pull away.

There was a knock on the door and then we heard Ms. Elliott's voice, "Bella, Edward, I know your in there open up NOW!"

I looked at Edward panicked.

He lifted me up and the door started to open. He ran behind the door before anyone could see us. The door opened fully and Ms. Elliott walked threw with Jessica trailing her. Of course.

We moved quickly and quietly out the door as their backs were turned and we heard Ms. Elliott yelling at Jessica for wasting her 'precious' time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When rehearsal was over I went over to Edwards house.

I needed to ask Alice something I knew she wouldn't oppose to and probably knew already. Hopefully she can figure out a way to keep Edward in the dark because I had no idea how to get away from him.

We pulled up to the house and as I expected Alice was waiting on the front steps bouncing up and down.

"Oh great what is this…"Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked trying to sound sincere.

"She is singing I'm a little tea pot in her head. Its an annoying little song." Edward ran to my door and helped me out.

"It used to be my favorite song when I was a kid," I pronounced in a mock offensive tone.

"Odd. I would have taken you for a itsy bitsy spider girl." I laughed.

As we made our way up to the house Alice looked at me and smiled a large but beautiful smile. I smiled back. She was acting normal, for Alice anyway. When we got close to her she came over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Shopping!" she yelled.

"Alice, I'm not sure if right now is the perfect time to go shopping. Bella is tired," Edward stated. He usually is the only one who can get me out of a shopping trip.

"Fine not today but tomorrow I get Bella. I don't care if she wants to or not!" Edward looked at me and so did Alice. Alice gave me a wink. I smiled and just nodded my head in fake defeat.

Edward looked at Alice and so did I mouthing 'thank you'. She just smiled.

I wonder what I am really getting myself into.

A/N: Okay so I'm on spring break which means I have a lot more time on my hands. I'm not going to be updating everyday but I have got the next to chapters thought out so I hope I can get to them.

Hope you enjoyed.

Oh wait no..the next 3 chapters.

lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I have been MIA for a while I know, but I came up with a great chapter that will really mix things up for you. Bella is becoming a little confident….

Chapter 5:

Today was my "shopping" day with Alice. I was extremely nervous. I didn't know what to expect as I pulled up to the Cullen house with Edward in the drivers seat.

"Alice is making me apprehensive," Edward stated as the Volvo came to a stop.

"Don't worry. I can handle Alice. Besides, you think by now you would trust her." He was fixated on Alice as she bounced out of the front door.

"I trust her mostly, but when she hides things from me-especially about you-it worries me." He quickly got out of the car but didn't come to my side as routine. I didn't mind so much, finally I could get out of the car on my own.

As Edward watched Alice I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear 'Don't worry', then went over to Alice. "Are you ready Bella?" she asked as she pulled me to the passenger side of the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

The car ride went in silence as I mulled over what I was about to do. I had no idea how this would play out, if I could even do it, but I was willing to try. The reaction Edward would have from it was what I was worried about most. He could be angry, he could be happy, I could mess up, embarrass myself and then it might be humorous.

I looked at the building we had pulled into and red flooded my cheeks. The Pole. The Pole was a place for…pole dancing. They taught Cardio Pole Dancing and Pole Dancing 101 (which we were taking). They even hosted bachelor parties in the main room. I was truly rethinking this.

"Alice, I'm really starting to think this was a bad idea." I watched two women walk through the front doors.

"Bella, don't you dare chicken out on me now! This will really get Edwards attention!" She yelled.

"I don't need to get Edwards attention," I said under my breath.

Alice just sighed and got out. I reluctantly followed. We sauntered behind another women who, I presume, was taking the same class. I looked at what she was wearing, skin tight bootie shorts and top, and realized there was no way we where dressed right.

I stopped Alice and asked her if she had different outfits and she held up a previously invisible bag and continued walking.

Instead of following the women into the door with Pole Dancing 101 on it Alice pulled me into a bathroom. She placed the bag on the sink and pulled out some barely there clothing. She threw some at me and pushed me into the stall. Upon coming out I was nervous at the fact that I looked, well, like a slut. I unwilling opened the stall and stepped out to see Alice in a similar outfit only pulling it off better. But, what I was staring at was the 10 inch high heels she had in her hands and on her feet.

"Oh! No, no, no, no. Alice, Edward wouldn't be to happy with you bringing me back with two broken ankles," I spewed backing away.

"Don't worry, I figured there would be a problem so I brought you lower heels." She rummaged through her bag until she found them.

"Alice, any heels I walk in are deadly." I watched as she pulled out the different pair of heels. Although they weren't quite as scary as the others they still had broken bone potential.

"Bella! You wanted to do this so you have to do it all the way. Now please work with me!" I took the so called shoes from her and put them on. Alice had to help me as I got up and I held onto her as I got used to them.

The class was about to start so Alice quickly pulled me into the classroom. Surprisingly I didn't trip. The classroom was large with about 10 poles spread around the room. Alice grabbed one and I took the one nest to her. Thankfully there were not many people in this class so that would save me some embarrassment.

I looked around and saw the other women playing around on their poles. Alice was swinging on it like a professional, of course. I just studied the pole, one hand on it walking around. It didn't look that scary, a long metal pole, that's all it is. Although with me there is always potential for accidents, with falling and slipping, but all in all I felt confident I could do this.

I heard the door open and turned to see who the person was coming through the door. It was a women dressed like everyone else with a bag. She was tall and lean and had short white hair with a lip ring. She was pretty, high cheek bones, big blue eyes, and despite her outer appearance looked nice. She walked to the stereo in the front of the room, put a CD in and grabbed the remote. She came to the pole in the front and just stared at all of us.

"Hello." She smiled a bright smile. "This is Pole Dancing 101, you should know that by now. My name is Justine and I am your teacher." Another smile. "A little about me is that I have been pole dancing for seven years, teaching this class for two. I have stripped here and I am not ashamed of it," she said all of this while walking around the pole like I had done earlier. She turned to the stereo and turned it on.

She started to talk over the music, "I will show you a routine I created now, some of these moves you will be learning. If you are determined maybe the whole routine."

The song she was dancing to was not what I expected. It wasn't what you would deem a pole dancing song. The song was Lithium by Evanescence.

The song began and so did she. She jumped on the pole upside down and slowly slid down, then her legs went over her head her hands moved up the pole , she jumped up backwards, wrapped her legs around the pole, moved her legs closer to her hands, and one hand came out in front of her and she was in like a superman pose. Then her other hand came off she fell forward and when it came to the part where all the instruments came in she did like a quick but small dive into the floor but stopped short of hitting it.

As I watched I became fascinated. I always pictured pole dancing as grinding on a pole but it was like art. She was sensual but graceful through the song and looked so in tuned with her body. If only I had that grace. Her movements went with the song perfectly and she used facial expressions too. Not orgasm face but ones that expressed so many different feelings. It was amazing.

The song came to an end and she ended it wrapping around the pole and hiding her head then her legs came over her head down to the floor in a split. We all were stunned but quickly recovered with applause at her performance.

She smiled and turned off the stereo. "Now it your turn."

Oh dear lord.

A/N:

Now I know it was short but I started this chapter an it was intended to be longer but I knew I needed to put something out for you. I'm so sorry for it taking so long but I have come up with other story lines but I know I cant write them until I finish my two stories. I don't really know where I am going to go with this one so we will see.

I really don't know how to describe moves on stripping and Bella wouldn't know the names so I tried my best.

Oh and the part I talked about in the song where all the instruments came in was after Amy says "But God I want to let it go".

Also a little fun fact for you. The name Justine came from a makeup girl on you tube. Her screen name is jpmetz and she is hilarious. I had just watched her and that's what popped into my head. Lol

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed =]

-Alissa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

At the beginning of class I was not the star pupil. Alice was. She was spinning around on that pole like a professional. Everybody in class would just stop and watch her in awe. I even heard some jealous whispers in the back. But as the class went on I started to get the hang of it. The shoes were not making anything any easier but I didn't break my ankle, thank God.

At the end, I believe I was second best in class, of course no one could surpass Alice. I could do the spins, I could do the dive, I could even do things with no hands, I was good. Not great, but good. This class seemed to make me more confident. I felt…sexy when I danced on the pole. Not slutty like I assumed I would feel.

"Edward is going to die, no pun intended," Alice chirped as we got into the car.

"I don't know. I don't want him to get angry. We have boundaries, lines _I_'_m_ supposed to cross.

"How could he possibly get mad? He will be to focused on you and your body to even think about anger." She weaved in and out of cars, barely clipped one on the right side, my side. Scared me out of these tight shorts.

"He doesn't like it when I push him. When he figures out what I'm doing he will stop me and put about thirty different pieces of clothing on me to erase any chance of sex appeal. I love him but he can be frightening when mad," I gushed to Alice as we turned into the long driveway. I realized I was still in my 'tiny' outfit, apparently Alice did to because she handed me jeans to put over my shorts and my shoes.

As soon as I was dressed we had stopped in front of the house and Edward was sitting on the front porch just staring into space. He looked like he was in his own little world, so peaceful and calm. As I got out of the car he didn't even glance at me just kept his stare. I looked at Alice and she shrugged walking into the house passing Edward without a word. I walked over to him and sat down, taking one of his hands from the clasp on his lap into mine.

"Hi," I barely whispered not wanting to disturb the silence of the still night.

"Hello," he said through soft breath. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck hoping to loosen him up. He sighed and leaned his cheek onto the top of my head. We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. It was beautiful sitting here watching the trees' leaves gently rustling in the darkness, the moon full and surrounded by stars.

"I love you," I suddenly whispered. The moment called for it, I felt it was something I needed to say. "I wish I could somehow show you how much you mean to me."

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked catching me off guard. He lifted his head and turned toward me.

"Nothing." I tried looking at him but I cant lie to him.

"I cant stand not knowing where you are. If something where to happen how would I know where to find you. I need to know your safe," he confessed to me. I felt so terrible.

"I'm with Alice," I stated. "She wont let anything happen to me."

"It's not the same."

"I don't know what to tell you. Please, just trust me." I didn't give him time to respond I went inside and headed to Alice's room. I wish I could have spent the night with him but he would have been continually grilling me with questions that have answers I really don't want him to know.

It shouldn't be this big a deal. I cant really tell him, "Hey I'm going to a stripper class to try to get you to have sex with me." That would go over well.

I had a restless night. Not that Alice's bed wasn't comfortable. I still don't want to ask her why she has a bed, I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer. I woke up earlier than normal, the sun was just coming up and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I went over to the window to watch the sunrise and noticed a figure on the porch. I tried to focus through my morning haze and realized it was Edward perched in the exact same spot I had left him in that night.

A/N:

Once again, I am sorry its taking so long for me to update. Unfortunately that probably wont change. Sorry!


End file.
